


Bottoms Up

by Yumi_Cake



Series: How to Gracelessly Fall in Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lu Han is manly, Lu Han is the wildt friend and Jongdae is stressed, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, meeting in a bar figHT, yifan is having a wild night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: If there's one thing Kris Wu is good at, it's falling in love with Huang Zitao.Work crossposted on aff





	Bottoms Up

It’s an astounding two in the morning when Kris finds himself stuck behind the bar, huddled up close in the corner while all hell breaks loose on the other side of the counter.

 

It’s only appropriate that he starts to slowly wonder where things went wrong. 

 

Oh, right. 

 

His shithead of a friend, Luhan.

 

____________________

 

Fridays were the days Luhan believes are most adequate to annoy his best friend.

 

“Hey Kris”

 

“….”

 

“Kriiiisss.”

 

“….”

 

“Kris…. Kriii _iiiIIIIIII_ SSSSSSSSS.”

 

“. . . . .”

 

“…Hey Krease-“

 

“JESUS- LUHAN, WHAT?” Kris snaps up, eyes wide as he stares dead at the man before him. He can only take so much Luhan at once, and he just about snaps when Luhan lets slip of “Krease” (which is basically how the people in his friend group pronounce it even if it’s wrong because Kris is friends with a bunch of assholes who think it’s amusing).

 

“We should go to the bar. Like, right now.” Luhan deadpans, already slowly rising from his blanket nest on the couch and reaching for his phone.

 

Because Kris and Luhan have known each other for so long, Luhan believes he’s _entitled_ to barging into Kris’ apartment when he feels like it and creating a fucking _nest_ on whatever surface provides sufficient stability.

 

Kris narrows his eyes and scrunches his nose, already suspecting how poor Luhan’s decision making skills are this late in the night. Or in general. 

 

“Dude, it’s like, eleven at night? Who in their right mind goes to a bar this late?” Kris knows he shouldn’t be surprised, considering that this _is_ Luhan, his best friend he’s known since they were like, fetuses, and Kris isn’t a stranger to Luhan’s really bad ideas. Like this one. One that’s just quietly waiting to become another one of Kris’ bad life decisions he later regrets because he decides to humor his best friend and do stupid shit with him. Luhan waves him off, already standing.

 

 Well, _attempting_ to stand. 

 

Kris gives him a concerned look, before helpfully adding, “Also, you look like shit.”

 

“It’s eleven at night. No one’s gonna give a shit about how I look. Now, let’s _go_.”

 

 Luhan whines like the 5 year old he is as he makes a task out of throwing on a sweatshirt and slipping on his sneakers, running a hand through auburn curls to make himself look somewhat like a functioning member of society, even if his outfit says otherwise.

 

He’s already beyond the point of being convinced to stay home, so Kris simply relents and decides to tag along, because Luhan is already stupid, and a drunk Luhan is like stupid to the 23rd power. Kris convinces himself that he goes out of curtesy to make sure Luhan doesn’t end up getting himself ran over.

 

 

 

__________________

 

 

For whatever reason, Kris actually thought it’d be okay to go to a bar with Luhan. Going anywhere with Luhan in public where he had the potential to make completes asses out of them was a mistake _alone_. But add a bar into the mix, and Kris comes to realize that it’s a cocktail for disaster. (Kris would’ve laughed at his pun if he weren’t sitting in a bar that smelled like regret and bad life choices) 

 

The two make themselves comfortable at the bar, Luhan animatedly reciting his dramatic recollection of how genius it was for him to put a toy snake on Jongdae when he woke up –sending his boyfriend into a fit of screams- when a man slides beside him, waggling his eyebrows in a way that made Kris want to visibly cringe (because it just makes the man look like he has some nervous twitch going on).

 

“Heeeey thur’ sexual. Whas’ a fiiii _iiiii_ ne young lady like you doin’ hereeee?” The man -who is no doubt hammered _as fuck_ \- tries to flirt smoothly. 

 

It’s basically one of those moments when you hear a loud record scratch, those few silent moments before everything goes to shit. And Kris just sighs, because this happens at least once every time he chooses to go with Luhan anywhere. 

 

Luhan bristles, slowly turning from Kris to the stranger, a very terrifying look in his eyes that reflects the very fires of hell themselves.

 

Holding his breath, Kris knows hands are going to be thrown in a good 2.5 seconds.

 

But before he can even get a word out, Luhan -in all his lovely, yet imposing glory- launches himself at the man and effectively tackles him to the ground with a loud war cry.

 

They’ve only been here for ten fucking minutes and already Luhan has managed to get into a fight in a dingy bar. Kris has to use maximum effort to prevent himself from walking out then and there, effectively leaving Luhan to fend off his own stupid choices and preventing himself from getting caught up in said choices.

 

As dainty -and very pretty- as Luhan looks, he’s one of those _hell hath no fury like mine when I’m slightly inconvenienced and hungry_ , and that, paired with a long history of being called “beautiful” or being mistaken for a woman, he doesn’t take too kindly to a man feeling him up because shit, how much is it to ask for to peacefully get wasted with his friend without being sexually assaulted.

 

Luhan and the stranger have been on the ground for a good minute, Kris making no attempts to physically in between his friend and the man (he’s learned his lesson after receiving a black eye on Luhan’s part, with many insincere apologies) and decides to attempt coaxing his friend out of his anger with words. But because Kris’ luck is basically nonexistent, another man attempts to pry Luhan off, causing him to get hit by the stranger on the floor, and effectively starting a stereotypical bar fight.

 

 

 

Which leads us to Kris stuck being behind a bar as he decides to wait out the fight.

 

Taking yet another glimpse at his watch, he sees that it’s now 2:15 in the morning, and the bar fight has yet to let up. Serious bar fights aren’t supposed to go on for this long, at least Kris thinks they aren’t. He’s experienced some pretty outrageous shit (and has done some pretty outrageous shit himself), but because he’s not one to willingly throw himself in reckless and dangerous situations, he wouldn’t know the normal duration period of a bar fight.

 

After what seems like a few seconds of the loud shouting and screaming dying down, Kris stands in an attempt to leave, but is stopped when a beer bottle crashes only inches from his head, causing him to drop back down with a yelp. 

 

He’s thankful he doesn’t have class in the morning, or it’d make sitting on a hard floor hunched over in fear suck more than it already does. And given the situation in which Kris has a possibility of getting dragged into what looks like a horrible (and less hilarious) reenactment of super smash bros, Kris is jumpy. 

 

A sigh next to him almost sends him slamming his head into the edge of the counter above him, wide eyes fixing on another figure huddled in the corner of the counter. 

 

Taking more interest in the man cowering beside him than his own safety, Kris knows his priorities are not straight, and he figures he isn’t either with the way his cheeks are heating up and his mouth is gaping by just looking at the guy.

 

Aside from the look of unease on his face, he’s quite attractive. Scratch that, this guy is straight up _hot_ , Kris decides. He almost slumps over once the man looks his way, and gives him a lopsided, albeit nervous smile.

 

Stark white locks styled in a way that neatly borders his delicate features (oh my god look at those cheeks) contrast the dark chocolate of his eyes, their feline shape and piercingly soft gaze sending a shudder through Kris. His lips have a kittenish curve to them, almost making him seem like he’s smiling and pouting, and oh _lord_ Kris suddenly has the urge to know how it feels to kiss them. 

 

“Looks like it’s still a bit too early to assume it’s safe to leave, huh?” Kris can barely hear what the stranger says over the clatter of tables and fists, but what he does manage to pick up has him lightheaded because this guy’s voice is so soft and sweet and Kris wonders if he’s an angel sent down to save Kris.

 

Or maybe Kris is just on the verge of having a mental breakdown and is making up this attractive stranger in a means to cope with being stuck behind a bar while his friend is out fighting like his life depends on it.

 

“Well, since it looks like we’ll be stuck back here for a while, I’m Tao.” He introduces himself, head tilting cutely and all Kris can do is just stare and try not to make an idiot out of himself.

 

In response, he nods dumbly, and the stranger giggles. He fucking _giggles_ at Kris’ own love-struck stupidity, and goddamn, Kris is going to implode because this angel - _Tao_ \- just got cuter.

 

Kris is currently having an internal battle with himself, one half of his brain making outdated windows error noises, and the other half a mess of words on proper social etiquette. And amidst his inner turmoil, he completely forgets to introduce himself in return.

 

“Um…I think this is the part where you tell me your name?” 

 

 There isn’t annoyance or unease in Tao’s voice, but a mix of amusement and even adoration. Tao can’t help but be amused because he’s never seen someone who could look so cute while looking extremely constipated while in deep thought.

 

Kris sputters for a few moments, releasing a mumbled  _oh my god I’m sorry_ before awkwardly coughing out “H-Hi, my name’s Kris.”

 

 And right as he gets to his name, his voice cracks. It _fucking cracks_ like he’s going through puberty all over again, and at this point, Kris just wants to throw himself in a trash can.

 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Tao, this angel with a shit-ton of ear piercings and his kohl lined eyes, decided to sneer at him and throw him into the riot on the other side of the counter, and watch with that same angelic smile as he watches Kris just take the beating he’s been dealt with because he’d still be too much in shock over _his voice cracking_.

 

But Tao, sweet, perfect Tao, simply holds out his hand and smiles eagerly, lips curling once Kris slips his hand into the other’s.  

 

The handshake lasts a little longer than one usually would, but it goes unnoticed due to the goo-goo eyes they are not-so-subtly giving each other. 

 

So, to kill time, they sit idly behind the counter, casually chatting as if a man didn’t just get slammed into the mahogany above them. 

 

And, oh, how Kris adores how much they have in common, yet how much Tao contrasts him in the most complimentary way. He learns things like how Tao is a university student such as himself (currently studying fashion and design, while Kris is a criminal justice major), who rather enjoys the soft crooning melodies of the jazz band that accompany the lobby in the music hall, other than the silence in the library.

 

 And while Kris likes his coffee hot and bitter (like himself, Luhan would joke), Tao is the kind of person who could enjoy a frappuccino in a blizzard, all topped with crumbled cookie bits and drizzled in sugary syrups, and Kris wants to implode because  _of course_ Tao would have a sweet tooth, like how cute can this kid get?

 

 And as stupid as it sounds, Kris is already imagining their how their exquisite coffee date would play out, even if he may not get that far.

 

Their chatter continues uninterrupted until a series of shouts are heard outside the bar, and Kris can tell by the loud ‘whooping’ of sirens that it’s time to go.

 

Tao’s hand in tow, Kris decides to be the hero once and dart through the mass of bodies, grabbing Luhan by the back of his sweatshirt before he can successfully break a bottle over a man’s head, and booking it out the back without getting caught by the fuzz.

 

 

 

 

The repetitive banging is what drives Jongdae to open his door, only to find Kris with a stranger, and a **very** intoxicated Luhan beside him (Leave it to Luhan to get a few beers down before getting home and getting pretty bashed himself).

 

Jongdae stares blankly at a snickering and red-faced Luhan, before announcing, “I don’t want him,” and is almost successful in closing the door before Luhan -who at the moment believes he’s a fairy with an unbelievably quiet voice- unceremoniously droops onto Jongdae, nuzzling his neck and _loudly_ recalls the epic tale of his glorious battle in the attempts to save his honor. His annoyed glance fixes his way up to Kris and Tao, eyes darting between them expectedly for an explanation.

 

“He uh…might have gotten into a bar fight and got drunk in victory afterwards?”

 

Kris gives him a tight smile, nervously rocking back on his heels, because the wrath of a tired and annoyed Jongdae is certainly something he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of. But because Luhan’s boyfriend is a pretty chill dude, he lets out a suffering sigh, and thanks Tao and Kris for their efforts of bringing his idiot boyfriend back in one piece.

 

“Next time, let his stupid ass get arrested,” is the last thing Jongdae supplies before dragging Luhan in, and shutting his door.

 

A tired Jongdae is _savage as_ ** _fuck._**

 

 

 

“Well, that was wild.”

 

Tao looks over to Kris, plush lips curled into soft smile as their shoulders touch.  
  
The cold air is a welcomed excuse for them to stand closer than they should, and at some point, in their walk back to Tao’s place (Kris wouldn’t even consider allowing him to walk all the way back alone in the dark), the blonde has his head rested comfortably on Kris’s shoulder, their hands intertwined as Kris spews the worst puns he can think of, that thankfully, Tao finds genuinely funny.

 

“Thank you for walking me back. I really appreciate it.” Small visible puffs of breath leave his mouth because of the chill, and because he’s cold and _totally_ isn’t infatuated with Kris, a rosy pink dusts his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

 

“Don’t sweat it. I, uh, had fun talking to you.” 

 

Kris rocks back a little, tapping his heel nervously as he searches for his next words carefully. _Do it, man. Just do it. Ask him on a stupid coffee date already_.

 

“Tao, I really had a great time with you, a-and I…uh…I was curious if you’d like to meet up sometime?”

 

“Sounds perfect! I’d love to go. Friday at the coffee shop sound okay?”

 

In the middle of his excited nodding, Kris goes frozen as a warm pair of lips plant themselves on his cheek before pulling away, and he only registers the absence of the warm body next to him when he sees Tao’s fleeting figure turn away from his doorstep.

 

“Have a good night, Kris. And remember, coffee shop~”

 

A giggle and wink later, Tao is slipping into his flat, leaving Kris outside with a gummy smile on his face. Kris can’t help but release a victorious shout into the chilly night, because yes, _he is totally going to have a coffee shop date with the cute guy he met in the bar_. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this series is gonna be WILDT so be prepared y'all 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
